


i hardly know myself

by sweetheartlamb



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Flashbacks, Homelessness, Major Original Character(s), Military Backstory, Murder, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartlamb/pseuds/sweetheartlamb
Summary: Remus just killed a man and decides to reflect on his life.(This fic does not take place in Springfield, nor is it focused on canon characters.)
Kudos: 2





	i hardly know myself

Remus just killed a man. He sneaked up behind him and put a knife right through his heart. He was just lucky the pouring rain and the hand he put over his victim's mouth muffled his scream. However, if he stood there any longer, someone would go inside and find the incriminating evidence. He ran outside, dragging the body along with him.

_Stomp._

_Clank._

_Stomp._

_Clank._

His feet made those noises while he scrambled through the mud and stone. He realized he'd tire out soon and walked to a nearby patio. Remus laid the body behind a folded table and sat in a chair so that he wouldn't be facing him. "Looks like it's jus' you an' me." he said, still not facing him. He took a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket.

After a minute or so of failure, Remus finally got the cigarette lit. He wondered what led him up to his point. ...And now he finally had the time to muse over that question. Perhaps it'd help him grow as a person. And so, he began to recount his life to the corpse.

This story goes back to his parents. There was Seth, a man who hadn't seen his parents since he was 16. And there was...May? Maddy? Maria? He had forgotten her name. Not that it was important. They met up at high school prom and dated for four years.

Eventually, he got her pregnant. They child they had together was him. Remus Manchineel Marley. Although Seth loved him and treated him with care...the mother didn't. They argued, and she eventually left. He was only 6.

At first, he begged her to come back. His pleas never worked, and so he stopped trying. It seemed as a blessing at first, but then he took his despair out on Remus. It started out verbal, but then he started to hit him. Remus attempted to rationalize Seth's abuse, but he soon realized he needed to leave.

One day, while they were walking in town, Remus saw a poster advertising the military. It wasn't something preferable, but it would mean he would be away from Seth. Although he was 16 at the time, he was tall enough to pass for an adult. Once the time strikes, he would run away to be a soldier. And, for him, that time was tomorrow.

If the prosthetic leg he had and the stories he told was anything to go by, it worked. He stayed in the military for nearly a decade before being discharged. Remus wanted to settle down with someone after that point, but he wasn't sure how. He didn't have any contact with his mother, his father hated him, and he had no friends or crushes he could meet up and live with. So, he lived on the streets.

Although people helped him out here and there, he was mostly ignored. He felt as if he faded in and out of existence. Eventually, he stumbled along the Helter Shelter. He stayed there day and night as a worker in exchange for a roof above his head. He'd chat with the other workers and homeless folk. He even gained a few friends.

He finally felt...peaceful, for once. His living situation was decent, and Seth was out of sight. "It's like the bumps on me road smoothed out." he said to the dead man. Most people let him be, and he didn't mind. Speaking of people...

There was one family that offered to let him stay with him one day, he recalled. A man, his wife, and their two children. He knew who the man was, since he worked in the kitchen with him. That man was one of the few people who'd work long hours by his own will. He knew about his family too, but that was the first time he truely met them.

"Dey seemed like nice enough people. But today dey had this...aura I just couldn't shake off." he explained. He calmly refused their offer, and thankfully, they took it well. Remus never got the chance to find out if they really were suspicious or not, but he wished he could at least talk to them again. Eventually, he and a different worker became friends enough that he could live with them. He thrived to the best of his ability, got into a platonic relationship with that other worker, and occasionally took shifts at the shelter.

One he looked back at it, life wasn't so bad. '...I should probably bury that body now.' he thought. Remus got out of his chair, got a shovel, and began to dig. The rain cleared up as he was contemplating, so it was easier to see what he was doing. Once the grave was deep enough, he took the corpse and threw it down. "See ya in Hell, Seth." he said as he shoved dirt back into the hole.

Remus looked back the house. It was buzzing with activity, from the looks of it. He'd need to scram in order to not get caught. After running away from the patio, he got out his phone and called his parter, Alex. Thankfully, they'd be picking him up soon. 'I'm lucky to have a best friend like dem...' he thought as he jogged into the forest, where nobody but Alex could find him.


End file.
